The Proffesor and His Secrets
by mystjade
Summary: Three years from now everything has changed for Daniel Jackson. ReRE writen second chapter.
1. Daniel's Day

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, nothing but the plot that is.

Author's Note: This is a one shot, for now (Insert evil grin here). Also T.A. means teachers assistant, most professors have at least one.

2009

Darnel Jackson woke up one morning, brushed his teeth, made coffee, spilled the coffee (all over his polar bear pajamas), made another pot, drank it, and then got dressed. In other words: a morning like any other.

Daniel left his book lined evergreen colored apartment, and quietly went to work. Work was in an old stone building, four stories tall, with nooks, crannies, cobwebs and students. In short, it was a nicer version of every other universities classics department. It deserved to be nicer, this was Harvard after all.

Daniel's T.A., Stella gave him another cup of coffee. This time he didn't spill it, Daniel talked to Stella for a few minutes. Jack would have called their conversation "geek speak". That was he would have, if he and Daniel were still talking.

They weren't, they hadn't spoken a word, in over two and a half years. There banter had ended even before Daniel had accepted this job.

Daniel's office was a mirror image of his apartment. Although his office was slighter cleaner then his house, if only because of the effort exerted by Stella.

Students drifted in and out, all day, as Daniel worked on his book. Once printed The New York Times Review would proclaim the book to be "Another gem written by the premier linguist, aerologist, and ancient historian of our time". Daniel, because he was Daniel, would believe that the reviewer was just being sarcastic.

At four in the afternoon, Daniel led his class. Daniel loved giving lectures. He was almost everyone's favorite teacher, in spite of his tendency to babble on about obscure theories

Then at six thirty, there was dinner. A quite affair at a Chinese restaurant with 50's décor, and a space theme.

At eight Daniel would roll home, trying to be content, oblivious to the rumors around him.

The gossip about his surprising re-appearance three years ago. The mind-blowing lecture he gave at the great hall, that muggy July day. Just when everyone had thought he was gone forever he had come back. With new improved theories, a wedding ring (no wife attached), and a wheelchair.

Dr Daniel Jackson was now immobilized from the waist down, and no one at Harvard knew why. When they asked, he would ignore them, moving on to lighter subject matter. Everyone liked him too much, to question his secreacy overtly. So even after more then two years of probing questionsm no one knew. So instead they gossiped.

Daniel changed clothes. And got into bed, slowly of cource. He always moved slowly now. He read for a while. Then glanced over at the picture. He didn't look at it deliberately, but it had almost become tradition now, a final reminder of what he had lost.

The picture was of Sam smiling, Teal'c being stoic, and Daniel being Daniel. It was taken months before there last mission. When Jack unknowingly sent Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel into a trap. Sam had died screaming, Teal'c never had the time to scream, he just evaporated on the spot. Daniel had been tortured, imprisoned, and finally rescued and returned to earth.

No longer able to walk

Just able to think, about what he had lost.

Daniel turned off the light

Please Review


	2. The Observer

Author's Note: After a Half year Hiatus, I have decided to revive this fic. However I have completely changed this chapter, and the direction of the story, so please read and review. That said I am grateful too everyone who reviewed the previos version of this chapter.

Chapter Two: The Observers

'Is he asleep yet?' Agent Smith said, his voice clean, and crisp, personality free.

'His breathing pattern's indicate that he is' Agent Jones replied, her southern accent thick, and evocative, of fried chicken and little girl's picking sweet peas.

'He's fooled us before' Smith growled back

'Whose fault was that?'

Smith was silenced by that remark, as he should be. The agent's had been observing Daniel for almost a month now. From A van, then the apartment across a street. Even after all this time, they did not get along. They had only agreed on what take-out to get, once.

Both were considerably tenser tonight, because they realized that tonight was different, they were not just going to observe Daniel sleep from a distance. Tonight they were going to break in, not to search the apartment, because they had done that before, many times. This time they were there for one thing, and one thing alone, the book Daniel was working on.

Smith, started lacing up his boots, Jones loaded her, pistol, and then slipped it into her shoulder holster.

"Ready' Jones, said as if it was a challenge to the death.

"Of course' Smith dryly replied, together the agent's exited the apartment and crossed the street, causally. They entered Daniel's apartment building feigning lost.

Then using a key they slipped into his sanctuary, of an apartment. They went right for his briefcase. In less then five minutes they were outside his apartment shivering in the rain, with Daniel's book.

Jones, and smith hurried back to their own apartment, rain drifting of the end of Smith's very long nose.

Once they shut the door they opened the book. This book was entirely unlike the book's, Daniel had written before. See this one was an autobiography, but it was not the type of autobiography that complained about how hard the author's childhood had been. It was all about his adult life. That wouldn't have mattered if Daniel were just an archeologist and a professor. But he was far more then that.

Because of that Smith and Jones were going to have to kill him

Please review – I know it's short but that's only because it replaced an older version of this chapter.


	3. A phone call, and some violence

Author's Note: After a Half year Hiatus, I have decided to revive this fic. However I have completely changed the last chapter, and the direction of the story, so please re-read it starting at chapter two.

Chapter Three: A phone call, and some violence.

Even through the haze of sleep and the nightmare that had been true; Daniel could hear the phone ring. So he did what every man desperately in need of his beauty rest would do, he yelled at it to shut up. Obviously the phone didn't listen.

What on earth could possess someone to repeatedly call Daniel at 3 a clock in the morning? It couldn't possibly be a family emergency; Daniel didn't, not since his wife had died one fine summer 's day almost four years ago. Daniel, reluctantly swung himself out of bed, and on to the wheelchair, His arms were so strong now, like his leg's once had been. He wheeled himself toward the phone, "Hi"

"Good morning" The voice on the other end of the phone caused Daniel to shudder. He wanted to hang up the phone right now. In fact throwing the phone into the wall and watching it shatter into 9 pieces, would probably give him more satisfaction.

"Jack, hang up now or I will"

"Daniel,' jack's voice had adopted a whiney pleading edge. "You need to get out now"

"Out?"

"Why?" had Daniel even picked up the phone? Jack had phoned a million times before and Daniel had learned a long time ago that caller ID was your friend.

"Cause' there going to kill you?"

Daniel had heard d enough, he hung up the phone. Who would kill him? An angry grad student? His new Book Through the Stargate, would have been worth killing for, if it was published five year's ago. But now the world knew. When the System lords attacked the earth, there was no way to conceal the truth anymore.

Daniel returned to bed still couldn't sleep. What if there really were assassins out there waiting to hill them. After a couple years in the army "there going to kill you' is always a phrase you take seriously.

Bedside's he knew deep down inside, ever since he had written the first line, that his book was sure to be controversial. Even worth killing for. Because in this book Daniel had decided to reveal his role in the event's. That alone was not worth death, but the bitter diatribe about politics' and heroes might be?

In this book Daniel had revealed that while his wife, who had died on public television saving the world, she was just another one of the nameless bodies on the street. Non of the martyr's were Hero's, Not Teo'c, Not SG: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and all but one person from 7.

Jack, the one that had ordered them to there death's, he was the hero. Perhaps even Daniel had to admit, against his will and partly because Daniel refused to be one. Daniel's book revealed all the details of the last day, details that he himself could hardly bear. The one's that showed the Government's mistakes, and Jack's mistakes. The Detail that revealed that the government, was to a certain degree responsible for the fact that the system lords invaded in the first place

Daniel heard a knock on the door. He ignored it. Then he heard someone kick at the door, Jack?

Bang! The door was kicked of its hinge's and fell to the floor. Daniel was scared now.

Daniel swung into his wheel chair, and he was half way towards the safe room he built when he heard a bullet wiz by his ear. A deadly bumblebee.

Please Review! I apologize for the Length, The next one will be longer I promise.


	4. Night Fight

Author's note: First off I must thank all my kind readers, and reviewer's. Secondly I have to address the issue of the long Hiatus''s, don't worry that should be the last. As of today, I have a month off. By the time I return to school, all my fanfic's should be finished. Hey, I might even have time to start a new one. Thirdly, this is not a Slash. It is about Jack and Daniel, as friend's and enemies, not as anything else. Nothing against Slash, that's just how my story worked out. Fourthly, This is not a Daniel saved the world epic – I already stated that's what his wife and the rest of Sg team's did - he helped out of course. Fifthly my chapters from now on will be significantly longer.

Chapter 4:

Some shadowy figure entered, right after the bullet. No holding a gun, rather running from them. He lunged at Daniel, knocking him off his chair, which was soon rendered Swiss cheese-like, with bullet holes. He pulled Daniel behind the bed, which offered some protection, from the fire.

But they no longer could acnes the safe room – well not without dieing first.

'Sorry about the chair'

After Jack spoke, all that Daniel could do was stare. Although Daniel with out his glasses couldn't see anything, no matter how long he stared. But he felt like the attempt was part of the journey, and it was disconcerting to say the least. 'Bu-but!'

Shh! Jack warned needlessly, because of the gunshots, anything less then King Kong's roar would have gone un noticed.

Jack reached up, under his jacket, pulling a gun from his shoulder holster. Jack shoot over the mattress towards the door, blindly, too cautious to actually lift his head, over the edge. When he was young perhaps. Hell three year's ago; you would have had to physically prevent him from lunging over the bed, and taking on the assassin's in armed combat. But he had grown. Well not physically, after 50 the chances of that were pretty slim, but he had matured, at least he hoped, so. Hell he was here wasn't he? And even more importantly he was planning to apologize later. Now to say that he would actually make it that far, but he was planning too.

That alone was an achievement, talking to your ex-best friend was never fun, even lest so, when the lives of your entire mutual friend's had hung in the balance. Jack raised his head a little higher over the edge of the bed in the hope of spotting one or another of the assassin's, he saw two gun barrel's, change there direction, and point towards him. He fired one shot, and ducked down. Turned towards Daniel, just to discover, that Daniel was not were he was supposed to be.

'Daniel' Jack whispered

'Right behind you'

Jack swiveled towards the voice. Daniel was sitting there slumped against the wall, a case open besides him. Both the case, and Daniel's hand's held guns, lot's of gun's, and one grenade.

"There is a balcony on the other side of the window," Daniel said pointing at the window directly above him. Obviously neither of us can make it there innless we get a few extra second's' with that Daniel handed Jack the Grenade "through it true"

'When have I not'

"So you say'

Jack threw it, and then hit the floor. After the initial shock wave flooded the room with a heat wave, and an inexplicable shudder. Jack leaped up, Daniel n his groaning arm's. Daniel may have lost weight, since he was wheelchair bound, but Jack wasn't as physically young as he used to be – Hell he was never as young as he wanted to be.

Daniel now in reach of the window, shattered the glass (fire reflected in it) with the edge of his gun. Jack shoved him through, then turned towards the flames, One agent had already been engulfed the other, had survived. Like a cockroach, or a lawyer, and was now hurtling himself at jack, arm's out, Jaguar style. Jack tried to shoot him, but Daniel – through the window, beat him too it.

Even though both agent's were dead – the fire started by the grenade, still made the balcony the only exit option. So Jack claimed up to Daniel.

"What the hell was that all about?" Daniel asked/

"Your book I suspect?'

'But . . . But everyone knows about the stargate . . . Everyone knows what happens. The only thing I tell them, that they don't already know, is about the true hero's. The underling's. The SG unit's not the general, who figured he could handle it on his own and didn't warn everyone'

"I tried'

'I heard – but the president was never able to stop you before so why then'

'And before everything ended up perfect – all hug's and puppies?'

'Well at least not everyone died, before'

'You survived'

'One of the first shot's from the mother ship – crippled me for life, if you didn't notice – So it wasn't as if I didn't pay a price'

Both were screaming at this point, above the traffic, and the people, coming home presently dizzy from the bars.

"Well you became the hero'

"I didn't want to be and you know it" Jack bellowed.

Someone threw a bear bottle at there balconies, even though the last comment had silenced them both.

"Then why?'

"Because the government still wanted to keep the size of the stargate project secret, and they had no desire for the world to know how close everything was to ending, and how many people died to stop that. But most of all they wanted to make it clear that the United States was in control, that the military was in charge, not some Alien like Teoc. Then of course there was the most important element of the plan that your book revel's."

'Daniel had that patented one eyebrow cocked, expression on his face; and what was that?"

"That it was the U.S.'s fault in the first place'

"No, you mean your fault"

"Really as I seem to remember that patrolling earth has noting to do with me, I am not the guard at the Whitehouse, who should have kept something that was openly alien out, but didn't . . . I didn't make one of those mistakes or countless other's

"Shut up" Daniel didn't scream that, rather the 50-year-old Asian, women, her hair full of curler's bellowed it out her apartment window.

They both obeyed – well not completely, but they did get a good deal quieter.

'Well, I guess your right on that count' Daniel conceded, "Is that why you agreed to play hero. To burst public morale?'

Jack grunted ' well not exactly. See that was my ego speaking.'

'We have to get down' Daniel said.

"Why?"

"Were vulnerable from all sides – back up for our dear assassin's should arrive soon, and it should take me a good half an hour to get down the fire escape – with your help'

Jack smiled, and looped his arm under Daniel's. Daniel started jerkily forward, sliding on his bum. When all of a sudden he stopped.

'Shit –I forgot it'

"What? The book? I have it right here"

' No- my wedding ring, '

"Oh no'

'I know – my daily reminder of Sam, is gone'

-To be concluded -

Please Review


End file.
